The present finding relates to a suitable apparatus for the end cleaning of the water closet (WC) bowls by means of concentrated water jets, and, for disinfecting them and their seat, by means of steam jets.
It frequently happens that, after that the physiological evacuation has been performed, the water flushing stream commanded by the user by a pushbutton, a handle, a chain system, or the like, is not enough in order to adequately clean the water toilet bowl and that some residues of excrements may remain tenaciously sticking to the inner surface. In these cases, use is made of the purposely provided brush, which is a standard toilet fitting.
Such a kind of operation, which, per se, is not so pleasant, is also an unhygienic one, because a portion of removed matter unavoidably remains on the same brush, and even repeated flushes are surely insufficient for a thorough cleaning of the bristles, so that the user will place again the brush inside its container being perfectly aware that he is storing some "foreign matter" together with it--although both said parts, i.e., the brush and the container are usually thoroughly cleaned from time to time.
Another problem, still arising in connection with the use of the water closet bowl, relates to the seat, i.e., where the toilet user seats.
Not always said seat is clean, and besides all, in particular in the case of toilets shared by a plurality of users, e.g., in large office buildings, communities, restaurants, and so forth, it certainly does not gain the users' confidence; on the contrary, a great mistrust, and, as a matter of fact, the application has spread of dispensers (nearly always against payment) of paper rings suitable for covering the toilet bowl seat.
Now, with the validity of such an approach being fully acknowledged--paper ring is an extremely good isolating means for dirt and germs--it, in our opinion, is anyway still affected by a number of weak points, such as, e.g., a further paper waste, the relatively high cost of the dispenser unit, the objective difficulty of a diffusion thereof in private homes, in which it would be unaesthetic and expensive.
Concrete doubts may however be raised also in those cases when this device is installed, because it may happen that owing to such reasons as avarice, lack of immediate availability of coins or tokens, faults, store exhaustion, and the like, this service cannot be taken advantage of.
It may also happen that sometimes, before applying the paper ring, a summary cleaning or drying of the water closet seat must be forcedly carried out.